Sanitary napkins have been conventionally held in place by the user by means either of a belt which is designed to attach to tabs extending beyond the ends of a napkin or, by pressure sensitive adhesive which attaches directly to the wearer's undergarment. These adhesively attached "tabless" napkins are virtually the only type of napkins currently sold.
Tabless napkins have the advantage of providing relatively easy and simple attachment without the need for a separate belt. Unfortunately, once the tabless napkins are positioned in the undergarment of the wearer they tend to stay in the same position. Sanitary napkins are not elastic and when the wearer is in motion, the sanitary napkin is not. The result is rubbing and irritation where the wearer's flesh slides along the outer surface of the napkin. Alternatively, the napkin can be distorted or unattached due to the motion of the wearer which produces napkin failure.
Sanitary napkins have also been made with extensions usually as part of an attachment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,040 discloses a tabbed sanitary napkin with a separate strip for tab attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,771 discloses a sanitary napkin which can be used either as a tabbed or tabless napkin by utilizing the release strip as an extension for tabbed attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,343 discloses a sanitary napkin having edge extensions which are designed to wrap around an overlap of the bottom crotch area of the wearer's panties and attach thereto.
None of these prior art napkins, however, provides for dynamic slideable movement of the napkin in response to wearer motion.